warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moonrise/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in Moonrise that will be of consequence later. These are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the book discussions. It is still not finished. Prologue *Stoneteller, Healer of the Tribe of Rushing Water says the Tribe of Endless Hunting prophecized that a silver cat would come and save them **He tells his cats that they can only wait for the silver cat **He tells his Tribe the cat will not be of the Tribe. Chapter 1 *Stormfur's perspective *He remembers that Twolegs would destroy the forest *He feels jealousy towards Brambleclaw for being so close to Squirrelpaw *Tawnypelt is healing from her rat bite *The traveling cats meet Purdy again *Crowpaw asks Feathertail to hunt with him *Stormfur smells foxes very nearby Chapter 2 *Leafpaw's perspective *Sorreltail offers to hunt with Leafpaw *Dustpelt thinks Firestar's warning about the Twoleg activity was a dream, but Cloudtail defends his uncle *Firestar tells everyone to stay alert *A patrol of Firestar, Cinderpelt, Graystripe, Brackenfur and Leafpaw head towards ShadowClan territory **Russetfur accusses the patrol of tresspassing **A fight breaks out **Firestar orders everyone to stop Chapter 3 *Stormfur's perspective *Purdy tries to attack the foxes, only to be stopped by Stormfur *Midnight talks to the foxes in a mix of barks and growls *The foxes tell Midnight if the cats are still there by sunset, they'll attack *Midnight tells the traveling cats to go through the mountains *Purdy tries to tell them it's dangerous, but Midnight cuts him off *Brambleclaw thanks Midnight, and they decide to go through the mountains Chapter 4 *Leafpaw's perspective *The battling cats stop fighting *Russetfur sends Cedarheart to fetch more Warriors *Russetfur finally decides to let the ThunderClan patrol go on to Blackstar *Blackstar did not seem to care the forest was being destroyed, and called it "Just some Twoleg activity" *Russetfur escorts the ThunderClan patrol back to the border *Leafpaw and Sorreltail go to see WindClan *They notice something odd about the territory *A WindClan patrol of Mudclaw, Tornear, and a tabby tom Leafpaw did not recognize, chased them out *They arrive in RiverClan territory, to be met by Mothwing, but she means no harm *Leafpaw and Sorreltail leave, with a gift of fish from Mothwing, but only because a patrol was coming Chapter 5 *Stormfur's perspective *Squirrelpaw almost falls off the edge of a boulder *They meet another jump, larger this time *Stormfur almost gets caught by a eagle as he jumps across *Stormfur confronts Feathertail on her relationship with Crowpaw *The cats seem to meet a dead end *They find a waterfall *Feathertail almost falls in, to be saved by Crowpaw *The mountain stream floods and sweeps over the cats Chapter 6 *Leafpaw's perspective *Leafpaw is in RiverClan territory again, with Mothwing teaching her how to fish *Leafpaw eats the fish with Mothwing *Hawkfrost comes and scents WindClan and ThunderClan, but Leafpaw hid in the reeds *Hawkfrost implies that if the other Clans are weak, then RiverClan could rule over the whole forest *Mothwing accusses him of acting like Tigerstar *Mothwing leads Hawkfrost upstream so Leafpaw can escape *Leafpaw thinks about how Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw could be half-brothers *Graystripe is hunting, and Leafpaw asks him who Sasha's mate was *Leafpaw tells Firestar that she knows Squirrelpaw is alive, and it must've been raining Chapter 7 *Stormfur's perspective *All the traveling cats are alive *They see other cats, covered in mud *The cats seem to speak in a different accent *Tawnypelt calls them mud warriors, and says they are more of a match for them *A cat introduces them as the Tribe of Rushing Water *A cat introduces himself as Crag Where Eagles Nest, and another is Brook Where Small Fish Swim *Brambleclaw agrees to go with the tribe *The chapter ends with the traveling cats feeling suspicious Chapter 8 *Leafpaw's perspective *Chapter starts off with Leafpaw battle training *They head back to camp and a patrol made up of Firestar,Dustpelt and Sorreltail come back saying Windclan have been stealing prey. *Firestar calls a meeting about Windclan **They begin talking about prey and Leafpaw suggests all the clans share the fish in Riverclan's river ***He decides to send a patrol made up of him, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Thornclaw, Ashfur and Cinderpelt to visit the Windclan camp to talk to Tallstar. *Firestar asks Leafpaw how she came up with the fish idea and Leafpaw admits Mothwing taught her how to fish. *They go to the Windclan camp and Tallstar is ready and asks what he wants this time. Chapter 9 *Stormfur's perspective *The Clan cats meet the Tribe cats *Stoneteller, Crag Where Eagles Nest, Mist Where Sunlight Shimmers, Star That Shines on Water and the Clan cats talk about Clan and Tribe differences *Brambleclaw tells Stoneteller, Crag, Mist and Star about their journey *The Clan cats notice that the Tribe seems afraid of something Chapter 10 *Leafpaw's perspective *ThunderClan and WindClan argue about stolen prey **Mudclaw challenges them, and Graystripe attacks him **Firestar stops them **Firestar warns WindClan to stop stealing prey *Dustpelt disagrees with Firestar's decision to not attack WindClan *Leafpaw prepares to tell Cinderpelt about Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw, but Cinderpelt wonders if StarClan has abandoned them and Leafpaw feels she can't Chapter 11 *Stormfur's perspective *The Clan cats discuss whether to stay with the Tribe or leave *They agree to stay, mostly because Tawnypelt's shoulder is badly injured *Brook and a few prey-hunters teach the Clan cats how to hunt in the mountains *Crag saves Stormfur from being attacked by a hawk Chapter 12 *Stormfur's perspective. *The Clan cats want to leave, but the Tribe stops them from leaving *The Clan cats find out why the Tribe need them to stay *Stoneteller tells them that Stormfur is the promised cat: he will slay Sharptooth, an evil mountain lion, for the Tribe. Chapter 13 *Leafpaw's perspective. *The medicine cats journey to Mothermouth *Barkface reveals that Twolegs have been poisoning the rabbits, and many WindClan cats have died from it. *Leafpaw meets Spottedleaf, and learns that Squirrelpaw and the journeying cats are far away from the forest, and that StarClan cannot see them. Chapter 14 *Feathertail's perspective. *The Clan cats protest when the cave-guards insist that Stormfur must stay with them. *The Clan cats discuss how to rescue Stormfur. *The Tribe force the Clan cats to leave. *Crowpaw asks Feathertail if she would see him when the Clan cats come home. *The Clan cats see Sharptooth for the first time Chapter 15 *Feathertail's perspective. *Brambleclaw orders them into the cave, to get Stormfur out in the commotion. *They sneak in, attack the guards to the Cave of Pointed Stones, and Feathertail and Tawnypelt rush in. *Stoneteller darts past them with Stormfur behind him, yowling out to the Tribe of Endless Hunting. **Feathertail tells Stormfur to follow and not stop for anything *The Clan cats get out as Sharptooth leaves with Star in his jaws. *They quickly leave the cave behind, as the Tribe is too terror-stricken to do anything. Chapter 16 *Leafpaw's perspective. Chapter 17 *Stormfur's perspective. Chapter 18 *Leafpaw's perspective. Chapter 19 *Stormfur's perspective. Chapter 20 Chapter 21 *Leafpaw's perspective. Chapter 22 Chapter 23 *Stormfur's perspective Chapter 24 Epilogue *Squirrelpaw has a strange dream *Squirrelpaw thinks about Feathertail *The questing cats see Highstones and know they're close to home Category:New Prophecy Series Category:Moonrise Category:Cliffnotes